


let me be your good night

by maradyer (ashtxns)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtxns/pseuds/maradyer
Summary: “I won,” he says, his voice oddly soft. “Give me the remote.”I’m going to sneeze on you, Semi wants to say. I’m going to sneeze on you and then my bacteria will be all over you and in a week you’ll be the one wrapped up in a blanket, too sick to move, and I’ll be the one saying I won.He hands him the remote.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be "semi loses his voice and tendou talks for him" but?? this happened?? anyway i hope you enjoy!

Tendou makes himself known every morning by three knocks on his door.

It’s been like that since their first year, since they moved into the dorms and found out both their rooms were in the same hallway which had propelled Tendou to loudly proclaim they walk to class every morning and something in Semi had made him agree to that—he doesn’t even know why, didn’t know Tendou that well back then, had only seen him as his kinda-loud, kinda-weird, definitely-too-noisy teammate, and they weren’t even in the same class, but apparently walking to and from to the wing in which their classrooms were located strengthened their bond, friendship, _thing_ they had going on and after two years Semi definitely had more knowledge about manga than he’d like to know.

Tendou had a way of worming himself under someone’s skin and resulting in him being either befriended—Ushijima and Semi’s case—or being snapped at—Semi’s case. More than once. Which resulted in them bickering back and forth, playfully nudging each other’s shoulders, teasing grins on both their faces—

and a fluttering feeling in Semi’s stomach which Semi decided to ignore and deal with at a later time.

Knowing Tendou for more than two years now also meant that, well. Tendou _knows_ him. Tendou knows him well enough to stop with the teasing and not-so-subtly steel the conversation away from anything volleyball-related (the day when Shirabu had made the starting line-up and their walk to the dorms after practice had been quiet, save for Tendou talking about anything that came to his mind, which wasn’t that much of a surprise because no one but Semi could listen to Tendou go from rambling about the latest Shounen Jump to a new store that opened up, in less than five seconds, and still be able to throw in his own thoughts—and, well, if the tension in Semi’s shoulder had eased up by the time they reached his room, and if Semi’s lips were just a little bit curled up in an amused expression—neither of them commented on it.)

Thing is, Tendou is observant, has proved that more than enough already, in the watching and slowly calculating way. And Tendou is observant in watching Semi, of all people, so, it’s not really a surprise when he steps out his room one morning, interrupting Tendou in his second knock, and Tendou ony needs to take one look at him, at his face which was paler than usual, at his hands in his pockets, at the dark rings under his eyes, and immediately knows something’s wrong.

Semi is prepared though, because before Tendou has a chance to say something, Semi has shoved a small notepad into his hands and watches as Tendou’s eyes scan over it.

 _Can’t talk, sick, lost my voice_ , it reads. Short and to the point, something that Semi needs on a day like this when he can barely keep his eyes open and it feels like someone keeps drilling in his ears.

Tendou raises an eyebrow and slowly hands the notepad back. He’s silent and he’s still silent when they fall into step beside each other, the movement familiar and natural, blending in with the other third and second-years. Semi’s a little unnerved at the quietness ( _quiet_ and _Tendou_ should never be in the same sentence) and glances to his left to see Tendou with a finger tapping on his chin, brows furrowed together. Semi nudges his arm, opting against writing his question down, and simply raises his eyebrows when Tendou looks at him.

“Just thinking!” Tendou answers to his unspoken question and a grin makes his way onto his face. “So, if you can’t talk, does that mean I get to do the talking for you?”

Semi winces slightly at that suggestion and Tendou laughs out loud, head thrown back. “You don’t trust me, Semisemi?” he asks and his grin looks like the one he always throws his opponents after he's blocked another one of their spikes and they look at him like he’s some sort of monster. Tendou once complained to Semi about that, not quite serious and frowning in mock thought, _my nickname literally is monster why are they so shocked Eita-kun—_

Semi simply pulls a face and pretends that Tendou’s answering grin (sly, teasing, _Tendou_ ) doesn’t make his gut flutter.

 

 

 

The full nature of Semi’s condition seems to hit Tendou at lunch, apparently.

Out of his peripheral vision at the vending machine, Semi can see a mob of wild, red hair and long limbs barreling out of the classroom at the end of the hall and into Semi’s. The questioning shout of “Semisemi?” can probably be heard on the school’s grounds outside and Semi watches out of the corner of his eye, finger hovering over the button for orange juice, as Tendou now walks out of the classroom, talking to someone, body out in the hallway and only his head sticking into the room.

Someone—probably Yamagata who, Semi considers, just wants to watch the world burn—tells him of his whereabouts and Semi quickly glances forward again when Tendou's head snaps back.

“You shouldn’t scowl that hard, y’know?” a voice comes from his left and even though he’d anticipated it, Semi jumps at the low murmur and accidentally presses down on the button for apple juice.

He watches it fall, mournfully. Tendou snatches it though and simply shrugs at Semi’s glare. “You hate that stuff,” he says, popping the seal with the straw. “And I brought green tea today, I’ll give it to ya.” He frowns. “Is green tea good for sore throats?” he mumbles, mostly to himself, still sucking on the straw. Semi lets him be for a moment before punching him in the shoulder and Tendou yelps, tightening his hold on the juice. “Not so violent, Eita-kun,” he says cheerfully, then brightens up even more. “Oh! Now that you’ve got no voice, you can’t tell me to shut up anymore!”

Semi looks at him, unimpressed, before flicking him on the forehead to show him that _yes, I have no voice, but I can still put you into a headlock, so don’t test it._

Tendou shrugs, unaffected, and they move over to lean against the windows when someone comes up to the vending machine.

He glances to his right and sees Tendou watching him, slurping obnoxiously loud on his juice, and Semi stares back, used to these random, silent stare downs between them. (Which Semi usually lost. There was something in Tendou’s eyes which made him look away, not used to being looked at with such a piercing gaze, as if Tendou was trying to unravel his deepest secrets, and Semi was afraid that if Tendou looked a little longer, a little closer, he’d notice all the cracks which Semi so desperately tried to hide.)

“Y’know, I’ve been thinking,” starts Tendou. “And don’t say it Semi, that’s rude—hah, wait, you _can’t_ say anything—“ Tendou sing-songs and moves out of the way when Semi goes to punch him.

“Why are you at school if you’re sick?” Tendou asks then after their brief scuffle and if Semi had listened a little closer, he’d have made out the worry hiding underneath his carefree tone. As it is, he simply waves him off, briefly wondering why Tendou kept asking him questions when he couldn’t talk, then followed by a fleeting thought—if he opened his mouth and tried to croak out an answer, would that make his throat actually worse, he’d already lost his voice so—

Semi misses his notepad.

“It can’t be because you care about school, I know your grades—“ Tendou continues on and Semi fixes him with a glare.

Tendou croons. “Because of practice? Aw, Semi, that’s adorable. But you look like hell, are you sure you’re up for that—“

Semi thinks the elbow in Tendou’s gut was well deserved.

(And if he comes back to his desk to see a bottle of green tea sitting on top of it, he does not smile and does not wonder when Tendou had time to sneak it in.)

 

 

 

“No one talk to Eita-kun today!” Tendou dramatically proclaims as soon as he steps into the locker room. He barely gets a reaction out of the third-years, and only a few looks with a vague interest from the second and first-years, an annoyed expression and a roll of the eyes from said boy in question.

“Why shouldn’t we talk to you, senpai?” Goshiki asks, eyes wide and earnest and Semi sighs.

“That kinda contradicts my statement, Tsutomu-kun!” Tendou skips over to them, draping an arm over Semi’s shoulders who was tying his shoes and not batting an eyelid at the action. Tendou leans forward, as if to whisper but everyone in the locker room plus probably those already in the gym can still hear him when he says, “Our dear Semisemi is sick and lost his voice, so I’m doing the talking for him for the time being!”

Shirabu snorts. Semi glares at him and Tendou is thankful when Ushijima starts speaking, so he doesn’t have to voice the numerous insults packed in Semi’s glare. (In the time it takes Tendou to come up with a witty remark, Semi has already fired off two insults, followed by a colorful suggestion of what the person should do, followed by a random observation, a stab to the person’s self-esteem, all with an almost-bored look on his face and an even tone. Tendou was in awe.)

“If you’re sick and have no energy, then you’ll most likely be no use at practice today,” Ushijima says.

Or, well. Not so thankful.

Semi looks murderous. Tendou quickly slips a towel out of his bag so Semi can punch that instead, then turns to Ushijima with an overly-confident grin. “It’ll be fine, Wakatoshi-kun.”

 

 

 

It’s not fine.

Semi finds himself in a coughing fit halfway through their run and has to stop and get his breathing under control, his lungs feeling like they’re on fire, not registering another person’s standing beside him until he looks up and comes face to face with Tendou.

Tendou who’s quiet and watching him with an uncharacteristic look of concern on his face, eyebrows pulled together and gnawing on his lower lip. When he catches Semi’s eyes, the look vanishes and he grins. “Told ya you should’ve stayed at home.”

They continue at a slow pace and as soon as they reach the school grounds, Semi chooses to sit down on the grass, putting his head between his knees and waiting until his legs aren’t shaking anymore.

“C’mon.” Tendou plops down beside him, stretching his legs out. “Don’t let what Wakatoshi said take over. It’s not your fault you’re sick.”

He doesn’t want to know how Tendou knew that was what he was thinking about. Instead, he looks up and makes a humming sound, then nods at Tendou whose eyes widen. “It’s my fault? How is it my fault?”

Semi rolls his eyes, clicks his tongue and looks at Tendou expectantly. “That time when we walked back in the rain?” Tendou frowns. “You totally loved that though! Remember, I told you to live a little and you replied with some sassy remark and then I said I’d race you and the loser would have to buy the winner ice cream every day for a week…Huh. I guess it is my fault.” He glances at Semi, then grins again and Semi already knows that he’ll hate whatever is coming out of Tendou’s mouth next. “Not my fault your body hates you. I didn’t get sick.”

They stay like that for a while, watching the school grounds—music can be heard through an open window and the sounds of sneakers squeaking against the gym floor is audible through the open doors. They should get back, Semi knows, but he also wants to freeze time and stay in this moment because usually his head is a whirlwind of thoughts and his brain never quiets down, but right now, with Tendou by his side, their knees just barely brushing—he feels oddly at peace.

It’s by complete accident that finds Semi glancing down and noticing that their hands are side by side, almost touching, and his heart makes a lurch. He thinks if he could just—

But then, Tendou’s pinky nudges against his own and his breath catches in his throat when he looks up to find Tendou already watching him. There’s nothing in his face that says that Tendou’s just messing around as usual, no smirk threatening to pull at the corner of his mouth—normally, Tendou’s face betrays his emotions but other times, on the court for instance, Tendou can mask his emotions better than anyone else, except for his eyes, the same eyes which are now trained on Semi in a scrutinizing gaze, taking him apart from the inside out, and Semi…Semi wants to kiss him.

Their pinkies interlock.

And Semi’s not stupid—he knows that there’s a kind of _want_ hiding behind Tendou’s eyes, the same _want_ reflected in his own and he isn’t imagining it when there’s the faintest pressure on his fingers, knows without looking that Tendou is running his fingers over his knuckles.

Semi swallows. And if there’s one thing Tendou is, it’s observant. His mouth, slightly parted as if he was about to say something and it got lost on his tongue, curls up into a faint smirk and then—

And then he pulls away, Semi’s hand feeling strangely empty. A second later and Reon’s voice calls out to them. The rest of the day passes in a blur—Tendou opting to stay with Semi during practice, voices muffled in the locker room, their walk back to the dorms together, hands barely brushing.

 

 

 

Of course it gets worse.

Semi wakes up the next morning and his whole body feels like it’s on fire. Though, when he sits up, a shiver runs through him so he drapes his blanket over his shoulders, looking like a lost child, with his hair messed up from sleep and eyes glaring against the morning light filtering through his window.

The vibration of his phone snaps him out of it and he squints down at it to see a new message from Tendou.

**> > semisemi im gonna b early today!! are u already up**

 

Semi frowns at the nickname, fingers already flying over the keyboard.

**< < i’m not going today**

**< < feel like i’m burning up**

The reply comes almost two seconds later.

**> > ohhh babe ;))**

Semi rolls his eyes and locks his phone, setting it back on his nightstand. He’s trying to ignore his phone’s constant buzzing and is in the middle of internally debating if it’d be worth it sneaking down into the kitchens when three rapid knocks sound on his door. He glares at the door, hoping that whoever is on the other side would leave but then the incessant knocking continues and he sighs.

No such luck then.

He shuffles his way to the door when a voice calls out, “Eita-kuuuuun, I know you’re there!” and Semi blanches. And when he unlocks and opens the door, Tendou is standing there, hands shoved in his pockets, his tie loosely around his neck, bright grin on his face.

“Won’t you let me in?” Tendou innocently asks but anyone who spent almost every day with him for the past three years (like Semi) would notice the grin he was wearing was in no means innocent.

Even if he had a voice right now, he wouldn’t have the energy to argue with Tendou anyway, so he barely represses an eye roll and steps aside, opening the door wider. It’s not the first time Tendou’s been in his room, has been over too many times to count over the years, but something about it this morning—Tendou toeing his shoes off next to Semi’s sneakers, dropping his bag on the ground and immediately walking over to Semi’s couch and plopping down, stretching his legs out—the way Tendou seems to fit in makes something in Semi’s stomach flip. He blames it on his cold.

(Tendou had complained more than once that Semi got one of the bigger dorms—Semi had just shrugged and thought of his parents who spent more than enough money so that he’d be comfortable at school.)

He watches as Tendou watches him and then rolls his eyes, shutting the door and and sitting down beside Tendou.

 _Why are you here_ , he wants to ask and opens his mouth without thinking, the words already at the tip of his tongue. He only gets out a weak “Why—“ before he finds himself in a coughing fit, shoulders shaking. He hears a _tch_ sound from next to him and then there’s a hand clapping him softly on the back before the same hand starts rubbing soft circles over his shoulderblades. He feels weirdly warm, even through the blanket, and blames it on his fever. He looks up when the coughing subsides and sees Tendou watching him. “Shut up, Eita-kun,” he croons. “I tell you this all the time but now you actually have to listen!

He ignores Semi’s glare and gets to his feet. “Wait here,” he says over his shoulder, already crossing the short distance to the door. “I’ll be right back. And prepare yourself, I want under that blanket. It looks comfortable.”

Semi frowns as Tendou shuts the door behind him and tugs the blanket tighter around his shoulders, sinking back against the cushions. His gaze falls on his phone on his nightstand and he thinks of retrieving it but—the blanket’s too comfortable and his legs feel weak and the bed seems _so_ far away…

After what feels like an eternity—probably only ten minutes—the door is opening again and Tendou steps in, balancing a tray on one hand. Semi blinks his eyes open, not even realizing he’d briefly fallen asleep, and watches as Tendou sets the tray down on his desk before holding a mug of tea out to Semi. “Drink up,” he grins and takes his spot beside Semi, humming something under his breath.

Semi gingerly takes a sip of his tea—a little sweet, just the way he likes it—and keeps glancing at Tendou out of the corner of his eyes. Tendou acts oblivious but he can only keep his act up for so long before he grows tired of it and not even five minutes later he sighs obnoxiously. “What?”

Putting his tea down beside the couch, Semi nudges him. He waits until Tendou looks at him before glancing around and raising his eyebrows. “Because I’m your friend?” Tendou asks. “And friends take care of each other when the other is sick?” He puts a hand over his heart. “Seriously, Eita-kun, I am offended—“

At the look Semi is throwing him, he sighs. “I am a good friend, okay,” he says. “Also, I’m missing today’s morning practice so it’s not like I got nothing out of it—“ He jumps in surprise when Semi punches him in the arm, but due to Semi’s strength (not any, currently) it doesn’t hurt as much as Semi would like it to.

A smirk starts spreading on Tendou’s face and he waggles his fingers. “Did you want to get out of today’s morning practice?”

Semi stares at him. Tendou’s smirk falls.

“Oh, yeah, okay,” he relents, watching him strangely. “Seriously?” he stresses. “You’d still go?”

Semi shrugs.

“You’re weird,” Tendou says. “And I’m staying, by the way. Hand me the remote.”

 _You already made that clear,_ Semi thinks, but grabs the remote anyway and pokes it in Tendou’s side. He grins when Tendou squeals, poking him once more and quickly moving out of the way when Tendou’s arm lounges out but then a hand is clasped around his wrist and Tendou tugs him forward. Their brief scuffle ends not even a minute later with Tendou on top of him, his arms resting on Semi’s chest, smirking down at him. “I won,” he says, his voice oddly soft. “Give me the remote.”

 _I’m going to sneeze on you_ , Semi wants to say. _I’m going to sneeze on you and then my bacteria will be all over you and in a week you’ll be the one wrapped up in a blanket, too sick to move, and I’ll be the one saying I won._

He hands him the remote.

 

 

 

An hour later and they find themselves in the same position, Semi’s eyelids growing heavy, with Tendou’s hair tickling his neck, his soft breath hitting his skin.

Two hours later and Tendou is sitting on the floor, leaning with his back against the couch, knees drawn up and reading a manga he’d grabbed from his bag, Semi sleeping behind him.

Five hours later and Tendou has forced Semi out of his blanket, made him eat the soup he’d brought from the kitchen, and has placed a wet cloth on his burning forehead. The TV plays on in the background.

Six hours later and Semi looks at Tendou whose attention is focused on the show currently playing and he watches him, watches how the light of the TV hits his face in just the right way—

Six hours and two minutes later and Tendou stares back and doesn’t look away. Semi’s hand seems to find Tendou’s on its own.

 

 

 

Semi wakes up from his nap to hushed voices and he slowly sits up, leaning against the cushions. The blinds of his window are drawn and his head’s not pounding as much as it used to, but when he tries to speak, he falls into another coughing fit. He barely registers it when the cloth on his forehead falls down and when he looks up, he finds Yamagata and Reon standing in the doorway, grinning at him. Tendou is by his side and Semi hadn’t even noticed that he was the one who’d grabbed the cloth.

Semi flops his hand to the side, too weak to even lift his head in a greeting. They all watch him. “He says hi,” Tendou says, grinning brightly. “And we both thank you for bringing his medicine. So, d’ya—huh?” He frowns down at Semi who made a sound in the back of his throat and is now watching Tendou with half-lidded eyes. “Seriously? Why are you apologizing? You’re not being an inconvenience to them, don’t think that. They’re not the ones who have to take care of you and watch out for germs.” He turns to their friends, rolling his eyes. “Can you believe him?

“Uh,” says Yamagata.

“How did you know what he wanted to say?” Reon asks, his lips twitching up in amusement.

Tendou looks between Semi and Reon. “Wasn’t that obvious?”

“Uh,” Yamagata says again, then holds out a plastic bag. “We brought movies?”

“I’m making popcorn!” Tendou exclaims. “Eita, you have popcorn, right?” Semi stares at him. Tendou snorts. “That was wishful thinking,” he says. “Be right back.”

Reon and Yamagata watch Tendou dash out the door and look at each other before looking down at Semi. _What_ , Semi wants to say, eyes narrowed. Yamagata’s mouth twitches. “Nothing,” he says.

Later, they find themselves engrossed in a movie, Tendou in his usual spot on the floor beside Semi, when Semi tugs lightly at his shirt. “Hm, what is it?” Tendou murmurs. “You cold?”

Semi shakes his head and tugs again until Tendou looks at him. They seem to be having a silent conversation until Tendou snorts, shoulders shaking slightly. “You’re not an inconvenience to me. That was a joke, y’know? You never had a sense of humour, I knew it—“ He laughs when Semi tugs harder at his shirt and Tendou leans in closer. “You good, though?” he asks. Semi nods.

Reon and Yamagata share another look.

 

 

(It’s two hours later when Reon and Yamagata excuse themselves, quietly as to not disturb Semi who’d fallen asleep again during the second movie, and leave for practice. They’re walking down the stairs when Reon asks, “Were they always this close?”

Yamagata shrugs. “I thought they were just friends, but apparently…”

“Wait.” Reon stops in his tracks. “They’re dating?!”)

 

 

Class has already ended, the after-school activities beginning, by the time Semi gets off the couch for the first time and drags himself into his tiny bathroom. He squints at himself in the mirror, at the dark rings under his eyes, how his skin had that sickly, pale look to it. After quickly washing himself up and taming his hair, he steps back into his room and his eyes immediately fall onto Tendou who’s sprawled out on his bed, reading some manga. Semi can’t quite ignore the way his chest tightens and goes to grab his phone before Tendou can notice him staring. He sits down on the edge of his bed but Tendou, without looking up from what he’s reading, silently lifts his legs up and Semi makes himself more comfortable, with his back against the wall, and doesn’t even mind when Tendou settles his legs on his lap.

Semi unlocks his phone and clicks on his messages.

**< < if you hurry you can still make it to practice**

 

Tendou blinks when his phone pings with a new notification and he fishes it out of his pocket. After he’s read the message, he raises his eyebrows at Semi who just shrugs in answer.

**> > im not going to practice tonight**

 

**< < why not? you don’t need to stay because of me**

 

**> > ur bed is too comfortable **

  
Semi frowns at his phone, then glances at Tendou whose eyes are still fixated on his phone, his fingers flying quickly over the screen. Semi’s phone vibrates in his hands.

**> > you wanna get rid of me? :’(**

**> > after i took such good care of you**

**> > and youre kicking me out**

**> > thats harsh eita-kun**

 

**< < i’m not kicking you out. i’m just saying i don’t want you to miss practice just because of me**

 

**> > this is the first practice ive ever missed in three years. i’ll survive and the team will too**

**> > besides youre more important than practice**

 

Semi stares at Tendou. He’s aware of how fast his heart is beating suddenly, how his cheeks are warming up and he knows that it has nothing to do with his fever and everything with the boy in his bed. Tendou’s foot nudges him in the ribs and he snaps out of his daze, looking back down to his phone.

**< < thanks. for taking care of me today**

He locks his phone, can feel Tendou’s eyes on him.

It’s ridiculous, really. Semi’s no idiot. Semi _knows_ there’s something going on between them which they should probably talk about but while he’s aware of this, he makes no move to initiate the conversation. At first, he thought his crush was one-sided, it was just some unrequited pining and he’d get over it, preferably after they had graduated. But with the events yesterday, when they were just sitting on the grass outside—maybe Semi’s crush wasn’t as one-sided as he thought it was. Tendou had practically held his hand and he had looked at him like he’s never looked at him before; desire and affection in his eyes and Tendou had wanted to _say_ something yesterday…And then, the events of today—Tendou had skipped class for _him_ , had chosen to stay with Semi all day and bring him tea and soup and made sure he got better…not even his parents had ever gone to so much effort, had always made his nanny take care of him, but the fact that Tendou had sacrificed his day for him, for _Semi_ —

“Stop thinking so much,” a quiet voice interrupts his thoughts and he blinks once before looking at Tendou who had abandoned his manga in favour of watching Semi with a grin on his face. But this one is unlike his trademark grin; it’s more on the soft side and the way Tendou looks right now—stretched out on his bed, blazer and tie thrown over the desk chair, the top buttons of his shirt open, looking so at ease, makes something in Semi’s stomach flutter, makes his face flush. And that something propels him to crawl over to Tendou until they’re lying side by side.

If Tendou’s surprised, he doesn’t show it. He simply turns his head to look at Semi who is already looking at him and then he’s grinning and without thinking too much about it, Semi grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers together.

Tendou says, “If you weren’t full of sickly germs right now, I’d kiss you.” Then, a smirk starts forming on his face. “Aww, are you _blushing_? Are you blushing because of me, Eita-kun, that’s adorable—“

Semi narrows his eyes and goes to shove him, but Tendou is faster. In one quick motion, his hands have pinned Semi’s wrists above his head and he rolls over, straddling Semi’s waist. He grins. “You’re too weak to fight me. Are you admitting defeat?”

Semi only shrugs and goes limp. “Fine,” he croaks out and his eyes widen.

“Hey,” Tendou says. “You got your voice back!”

“Get off me, Satori,” Semi says, voice barely above a whisper, and winces at the scratch in his throat.

Tendou smirks down at him. “I’d rather not.” He loosens the grip on Semi’s wrists, instead runs his hands down his sides, eyes glinting with mischief when he feels Semi shiver under his touch. “It’s unfortunate that I can’t kiss you,” he says, sneaking his hands under Semi’s shirt. Semi bites his lip at the cold touch. “Because we’d definitely be making out right now.”

“You can kiss me,” Semi says slowly. “Just not on the mouth.” Tendou’s hands still on his hips. He looks surprised for a moment before he’s grinning again and then he’s leaning down, pressing his lips in an almost-kiss to Semi’s neck. “I like the way you think,” he whispers against his skin.

 

 

 

(Semi’s back at practice the next day, taking it slow, but no one misses the dark spots on his neck when he changes out of his uniform.

“Told you they’re dating,” Yamagata whispers to Reon.)


End file.
